Turkey (AT)
Turkey is a country located in the Anatolian Peninsula, in between Europe and Asia. It's official language is Turkish, and it's capital is Gaziantep. History TBA The First empire to ever cover the entire peninsula of Anatolia was the Ataturk Empire, on which helped the Turks to expand it's territory over the earth, and was a combination between various Anatolian Kingdoms. It's legacy ended on 321, when the Roman Empire had struck over the province of Asuk, and started growing bigger through the coasts of Syria and the city of Irkyliz. The Byzantine Empire had reached it's highest peak in 992, and it was because of the orders of King Andrew I of Constantinople. The Ottoman Empire had been founded in 1453 after the Fall of Constantinople by Tatars, Turkmen and the Turkish minority living there, leaving no greeks in the area. It's first sultan was Suleiman I, and thus expanded through all the regions, to finally be a world power in the 1500's. The Ottoman Empire was one of the countries that never had a colony on the New World. Instead, they found a route through Africa and Islamized the entire northern part of the continent. The Ottoman Empire was then disbanded out of history when a rebel from Ankara named Abdulaziz Naziruddin Akeler, struck with the royal Ottoman dynasty, because of the lack of subministration, administration and goods in the poorest cities in the empire. Abdulaziz's army was over 50,000, and with the Army's strenght being 4,000, the republican rebels became victorious, within the destruction of the cities of Istanbul, Izmir and Trebizond by their army. The republic has been established in 1896. and over 900 lyceums and primary schools are built between 1897-1905. Culture Turkey is home to the dondurma, a type of ice cream which is made from mud from sacred cities in the Islam and sugar. It's vendors, however, are highly skilled and it requires talent to buy one. This happens because of religious reasons. Other foods included in the country are the Doner Kebab, the Kazler, the Mazeydirin and the Pita. Most of these foods were actually remniscent of the Greeks, because mainly, on the Byzantine era, they ate these kinds of stuff before the Islam reigned. Turkey has the largest amount of films ever made in Europe, with the second title holder being France. More than 100 films are made each year, and this was because of an association with the British and French at that time. The Axis joining of Turkey, however, pushed it through another direction, but with Gonas Ezdiledin's help, the film industry had been reborn in 1953. Turkey's official religion is the Shi'a Islam, and it has their own versions of Azan, Eid and Hajj. Economy Turkey is one of the poorest nations in Europe. Although the economy had been advancing since 1998, it still does not recieve legitimate execution. It has a GDP per capita of $2,484,271. Subdivisions Turkey is divided into 31 vilayet. Symbols Turkey's flag has been confected by Arsel Pasha in 1892, as the Flag of the Provisional Government of the Republic of Turkey. It contains the Arabic symbol and two lines, both in white, under a red space. Turkey's anthem is Türkler İçin, made in 1907. Telecommunications Turkey's official television station is 8T, on which has been founded in 1953 as the National Television Services of the Technical University of Ankara. It has 9 digital channels. Other independent channels include TTV, Desler, CD, 472 and Gyrisep.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project